Adventure For My Beloved?
by HoloDragon
Summary: Nowaki wants to get away for the weekend and head for the mountains, for a camping experience. Misadventures are sure to follow this, "camping" trip. Lemon is to come. M for that. First lemon. I would give a yaoi warning but... What are you doing here if you don't like it?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own JunJou Romantica... But I will gladly fan girl squeal for it.**

**This is a new story I thought of while on vacation in the mountains. The rating is subject to change because of a possible lemon. Haven't decided yet. But... Enough of my blabbing. Please enjoy! **

* * *

Adventure For My Beloved?

Hiroki walked in the apartment and dropped his shoes by the door. He sighed and dropped his bag as well deciding to grade papers later and relax now. Nowaki was in the kitchen cooking something that smelled wonderful to the tired assistant professor. "I'm home." He said as he walked into the living room.

The giant man looked over his shoulder with a wide smile, "Welcome home." Hiroki gave a slight smile and wandered in behind him, "You can go relax for now… Or take a bath." Nowaki said turning back to his cooking.

"Are you sure you don't need any help?" Hiroki said latching onto the idea of a bath but also deciding to possibly help.

Nowaki gave him his usual big smile and shook his head, "I'm just waiting on the food to finish now… But if you truly wish to help you could just agree to whatever I ask of you."

Hiroki raised an eyebrow but said nothing as he turned and left for the bath. After preparing a hot bath, the man sunk into the water and sighed. It had been a long day at work because all of the kids refused to pay attention. His arm was a little sore from all the throwing he had to do. "Damn idiots." He mumbled sinking in deeper.

Nowaki entered cautiously after ten minutes, "Can I was your back?"

Hiroki sat up slightly and nodded before allowing his boyfriend access to his back. Something was off about the way Nowaki was acting. It was like he was trying to be natural, like something was wrong but he didn't want Hiroki to know. "Is something the matter?" The older male finally asked.

"Hm?" Nowaki said finishing his actions.

"You're acting strange." Hiroki commented trying to keep the irritation out of his voice.

Nowaki sighed and said, "Can we talk about this later? Supper is almost ready."

The assistant professor's eyebrows nit together but he just simply nodded and retreated out of the bath. His boyfriend left to finish his meal preparations and set the table while he dressed. They sat down at the table to eat together and small talk was made as usual. When Nowaki climbed into bed he watched as Hiroki slowly slid under the covers next to him, "So… What seems to be the matter?" Even though he hated to admit it sometimes… He truly loved Nowaki and worried about him constantly.

A small blush tinted the assistant professor's cheeks. "I have something to ask of you."

Hiroki remembered what Nowaki had said when he got home…_ If you truly wish to help you could just agree to whatever I ask of you._ His eyebrows raised in suspicion. "Alright?"

"Go camping with me this weekend?" Nowaki asked turning to his beloved while he lay in bed.

Hiroki's eyes got wide "Go camping?"

His boyfriend smiled shyly and began to explain, "A patient of mine is a huge fan of the mountains and asked me if I would go there for him. He isn't doing so well and I fear that death may snatch him any day… He gave me enough funds for a week stay at his cabin, and gave me the key. He said the cabin was mine and that I could take my lover there as much as I wanted and that it was well equipped with a bed, bathroom, and small kitchen. The cabin is very close to a town and is located just at the foot hills. He says that we can hike, or bike, or even drive a jeep if we wanted. He said it wasn't the nicest cabin but it was paid for and it was regularly cleaned." Hiroki wasn't very fond of the outdoors but… A whole weekend with no one they knew around did sound rather pleasing. "There's a private natural hot spring on the property too."

_Even better_. Hiroki thought, "I suppose that would be fine."

Nowaki tried to not squeal loudly but instead hugged his boyfriend tightly, "Thank you so much Hiro-san!"

"Yeah yeah." Hiroki said patting his boyfriends arm slightly giving in to the embrace for a moment. After all he was tired and stressed out… And even though he hated to admit it… Nowaki always relaxed him and brought him to rest.

So they set out that Friday evening on a train and couldn't lie to themselves about being excited for what was to come.

* * *

**And that is chapter one... Sorry it's short. I really don't like first chapters... I find them to be the hardest part of the whole story. As everyone asks... Leave a review or a comment, I could use some critiques they are gladly welcome, even if you hate it!... Favorites and such are greatly appreciated too! :) Thanks for reading it this far if you did! Gold star for you! **


	2. Chapter 2

**So it took me forever to write this and I'm still not so sure it's that great. I don't know how to describe things that well and trying to explain trail terms and such. But I finally got it done and school is starting soon so I'm stressed out and like begging for summer not to be over. Oh wells. Here's Chapter 2.**

* * *

Be Prepared

As they reached the destination Nowaki and Hiroki each hid their excitement well. They grabbed their bags and rented a jeep using the funds they had acquired. Obviously in this small town you could only rent jeeps. Nowaki drove to the cabin while Hiroki attempted to read the map. "The freaking thing is probably a hoax and now we're going to have to rent some crappy hotel for the weekend!"

Nowaki sighed and said, "Hiro-san…Please do not be upset with me… But you're holding the map upside down."

Hiroki took a breath and almost began to scream before he paused and actually looked at the map, "Oh." His cheeks tinted red in the early morning air.

After the map was held correctly the pair found the address rather quickly. The cabin was like the old man said nothing to whoop and holler about. It was simple and smaller looking. A porch big enough for two chairs and a screen door with a regular door behind it. Log walls and big windows on the front plus a small window on the left. Rocks piled in a small circle signified a fire pit. It was almost hidden completely from the road. Grabbing their bags the two started for the front door.

Nowaki turned the nob after inserting the key and unlocking the red door. Hard wood floors, a wide living room with fireplace, an open kitchen, and a framed painting of the mountains from the back yard greeted them from the entry way. Hiroki was a little in shock at how homey it actually felt. They rounded the only corner and noticed the master bedroom with the only bathroom in the whole cabin. It had a standard bathtub shower combo with a dual sink and mirror. A small sky light was in place over the bathtub. The king size bed took up a large portion of the room in itself. A small wooden dresser sat in the corner and a small bedside table with a small drawer.

Hiroki placed his clothes in the dresser and was putting his toiletries away when he heard Nowaki nervously drop something. Turning on his heel he stood in the doorway of the bedroom looking at his beloved, "What are you doing?"

Nowaki visibly jumped and shoved something behind his back quickly, "Nothing!"

The older of the two narrowed his brown eyes and glared, "Nowaki." His voice was taking on a deep demon like quality. Moving forward he practically tackled the taller man onto the fluffy bed and wrestled him for what was hiding. "NOWAKI!" Hiroki shouted in frustration as he realized he might be evenly or outmatched in this fight.

"Hiro-san… Please…" Nowaki said trying out his puppy dog eyes. Big dark blue eyes met brown and Hiroki shook his head.

His resolve was crumbling and quickly, "No… Stop that!" He shut his eyes and grappled at his boyfriend's arms, "What are you hiding?!"

With a heavy sigh the taller sat up slightly putting his lover on his lap, causing him to blush hard, "Fine… Here, please be gentle."

In his hands was a small bottle of lube. The scent printed on the bottle was cherry. As the assistant professor read further and said that it was also cherry flavored. "Flavored?" He said aloud with confusion. His face turned red as he realized why it could possibly be flavored. From chin to ears the older man turned chrisom. He couldn't even come up with anger or shock or anything. Nowaki took this opportunity of shock to snatch the bottle away and slip it into the bedside table. Hiroki blinked quickly before trying to shake the blush from him.

He slid off his boyfriend's lap and decided to forget it for now. "What would you like to do today?"

Hiroki shrugged, "I don't know." Truthfully the only reason he had come on this trip was because he wanted to be with Nowaki more. He didn't even know what you do in the mountains… Camping? Was this camping? Well they weren't in a tent… But they had no heater or air conditioning.

Nowaki smiled and stood up, "Then we'll do whatever."

Hiroki got up and raised an eyebrow, "You look like you have something in mind."

In a very sexy manor, one that caused Hiroki to watch, Nowaki turned around and walked to the doorway, "Well, you'll never find out if you don't come."

The older man swallowed hard and made a mental note of how unlike Nowaki his boyfriend was being. He found himself standing and following Nowaki back out to the jeep after locking the door. The grey blue jeep wrangler sat waiting for them. Personally neither of them knew what to do when camping. A small idea had formed into Nowaki's head from the old man at the hospital, "Me and my Kimiko, we used to head right up the mountain and get to the entrance of trail 283 and go walk around in the cold river. You should do the same Doc."

Once in the jeep Nowaki pulled out a map and said, "We need to find a trail… On the mountain in front of us."

Hiroki pursed his lips and raised an eyebrow, "Why?"

"We're going to go walk in the river that runs through the, "entrance"." Nowaki smiled and flipping the map to face the correct direction.

Twisting in the seat, Hiroki shot him a curious look, "Walk in the river?"

"That's what the man said to do." He said determined he would lead them through the weekend and up the mountain. "The river is at an easy excess point from the entrance of trail 283."

Hiroki tilted his torso closer towards the map and his oversized teddy bear of a boyfriend. "Alright… Well we know where the house is so just follow the mountain up and see if you can," he trailed his slim finger up the map from the road in front of the house, "There you go."

Nowaki leaned over and pecked Hiroki on the lips causing him to blush, "Thank you so much Hiro-san!"

He lightly bonked his boyfriend on the head, "Idiot." His eyes went out the window turning his blushing face away from Nowaki.

The dark haired male started the jeep and as he pulled it into drive, Hiroki tugged on his hand. Getting the hint Nowaki reached down and took his love's hand. They relished in the fact that they fit together like gloves. Meant to be. "I love you Hiro-san." A whisper echoed through the vehicle as it started to the road.

To hide his embarrassment, Hiroki turned his face to the window and watched the pavement turn to gravel. "Up… Up… Up." He said lightly to himself as he felt the incline. Nowaki rubbed a soothing thumb over his boyfriend's hand. It caused Hiroki to sigh contently. A large smile lit Nowaki's face as the winding of the mountain started as they went up. Pine trees turned to aspens and a deer sat deep in the trees. It picked its tan head up to look at the jeep as it went by. "Did you see that Nowaki?!" Hiroki said getting slightly excited.

"I'm driving Hiro-san." He chuckled, "What was it?"

"It was a deer!" He said getting closer to the window to see if he could see anymore.

This was one of the true moments when Hiroki actually let his true natural self, with Nowaki form. It reflected his happiness because instead of a scowl he wore a smile. "Maybe I'll see one on the way down or when we're stopped."

He turned back and quietly said, "I hope."

Nowaki smiled wider, "I'm happy you came with me, Hiro-san."

_Me too. _Hiroki thought with a slightly bigger smile tug at his lips, "Yeah." He said turning away quickly.

The road turned a little bumpy but not enough to discourage Nowaki or Hiroki, who didn't see the cliff. On the way down, who knew what he would do. Maybe freak out? Maybe pass out? Maybe he would be just fine. After all he was Hiroki. The two men fell into a comfortable silence as they continued on up the mountain. A spot in the trees opened up and Nowaki paused on the road for a moment to look out across the mountain valley. Wild flowers of all colors peaked from the bottom and a small creek wound its way down the mountain. A deer sat near the water and picked its head up, two young ones peaked their heads from behind their mother, "Hiro-san do you see the babies?!"

"I see them!" Hiroki said with a wide smile on his face, slightly leaning over his boyfriend.

They sat in awe as the mother stood and ushered her young ones back to the safety of the forest. The sun was warm but made it so it was not overly warm. A slight cool breeze came in little whispers. It was a beautiful day. After a few more moments of awe they continued up the mountain. The road had several rocks that caused the vehicle to bounce around but not hard enough to not be able to handle. It created a gentle rock that combined with the fresh air and made Hiroki get a little droopy eyed.

He hadn't slept well on the train but Nowaki had cuddled with him while he slept making him a little more comfortable. Silence once again settle around the small jeep as they continued. Hiroki yawned and noticed Nowaki leaning forward towards the steering wheel, "Are you okay Nowaki?"

"I'm just fine." He said and had white knuckles on the steering wheel a little bit. "There's a vehicle coming at us and the road is very narrow."

Hiroki looked forward and noticed something small. It was a four wheeler, "It's just a little four wheeler. They'll be okay to just slide past. Relax Nowaki." His voice was soft and warm.

Nowaki smiled, "Alright… I will try to relax."

As the four wheeler approached a little old man appeared to be driving with his little old lady wife on the back. They paused as Nowaki paused to let them by. "Hey kids!" The old lady smiled. She wore a blue helmet and a jacket. Nowaki smiled warmly, "You two headed up to trail 283?"

Nowaki nodded while Hiroki just gave a small smile becoming shy and trying to make sure they didn't tell these two were in a relationship, "Yes ma'am… Well we're probably not going to continue up… Just see the river at the entrance." Nowaki replied.

The little old man chuckled, he wore a black helmet and was splattered with a little mud, "You better not fall into the river… Quite a shock that would be. Did you pack a cooler and a towel and jackets?"

Hiroki raised an eyebrow and Nowaki's smile faltered, "We have jackets."

"Gonna be headed up here again?" The woman asked.

"We don't know yet." Nowaki said with a smile.

The man looked to the woman, "Give them our extra water and our extra towel."

She smiled, "Yes dear." Quickly leaning forward she pecked her husband and he winked while she got the items.

"You don't have to do that." Nowaki said with a warm smile.

"You two will probably be coming back and besides we always like to help people out that's why we carry extra gear. You're going to want to stay hydrated especially if you're driving." The man said with a smile.

The woman handed them the items and Hiroki took them from Nowaki to place in the back seat. "Thank you so much." They both said with a slight bow.

"Oh no need to thank us… Just stay on the trail and don't litter. Try not to get the trails shut down for us. Respect what we have been given the chance to see. This a beautiful place don't wreck it… And if you see anyone off trail… Yell at them." The man said with a large smile, "But enjoy yourselves, this is a really great place."

The boys let out a quick nod and then the two couples went their separate way, "I guess we weren't that prepared." Nowaki commented relaxing.

Hiroki shrugged, "We can just run into town when we're done if we decided to do this tomorrow." His eyes were trying to take in every single detail at once. Nowaki couldn't help but think how happy Hiroki made him and how he was so glad that he had done this.

The map read that it would only be four miles but this four miles was taking so long, "It said four miles but it feels like 100… Don't you think Hiro-san?"

"Well yeah… But we're not traveling very fast at all." Hiroki smiled slightly, "Besides… It's so beautiful here… I'm in no rush." As soon as the words left his mouth he blushed slightly.

Nowaki smiled wide, "I'm happy that Hiro-san is happy."

They rode in silence again and finally they did reach the trail they looked at the river. Nowaki carefully drove the jeep along until he reached the other side and found a place to park that was out of the way. Hiroki was down by the water in an instant. Nowaki grabbed a bottle of water, "Hiro-san would you like some water?!"

The older male looked up and nodded slightly. "Please!" He dipped his fingers into the water and instantly pulled them out, "Hey!"

Nowaki came up beside him and handed him a bottle, "What are you yelling about?"

"Feel the water Nowaki." He said taking the bottle and taking a drink. When he looked back Nowaki was a the jeep getting the towel and jogging back over. "Hey what are you doing?!"

Nowaki sat on a rock and began taking off his sneakers and his socks. He rolled up his jeans and stood back up, "I'm going to walk in the river."

"Are you an idiot? You'll catch a cold or something!" Hiroki watched as his boyfriend stepped into the water. His face turned a little white and he yelped, "See?"

Nowaki smiled and began to move around from rock to rock, "Come join me Hiro-san!"

"Are you insane? My toes will freeze off!" Hiroki said protesting despite actually wanting to do it.

"Please Hiro-san!" His boyfriend called as he began to laugh.

Plopping down onto a rock, Hiroki finally started removing his shoes and socks. Nowaki wandered around in the cold water. His first thoughts were… _Holy crap that water is so cold!_ But despite the cold it was actually kind of fun to walk around in the freezing water. "HOLY SHIT YOU'VE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!" Hiroki's voice carried over to Nowaki who turned and almost slipped on the smooth wet rocks. "NOWAKI THIS SHIT IS COLD!"

The tall man carefully walked over and felt this his feet were actually starting to ache from the cold. "It is cold but I want to go in deeper. I'm going to head down the river."

Hiroki stumbled after him holding his arms out to balance himself. A numbness was actually setting in on Nowaki's feet as Hiroki's started to get a pinprick feeling. His curses were falling on his beloved ears but they kept walking down the river. Once away from the trail the water actually picked up speed and created a current. The water came up to about halfway up Nowaki's shins while it was at the middle of Hiroki's calves.

The rocks were much slummier over here than over at the road. "Nowaki this is making my feet hurt." Hiroki complained with a laugh as he felt the current tickling his legs.

His boyfriend laughed with him, "It feels kind of good though! How refreshing?"

Suddenly Hiroki went to shift his feet on the rock he was standing on and almost fell in. Nowaki caught him and they both danced around on the rocks until they found a stable position. They both complained about the ache of their feet quickly before laughing. "This is so stupid!" Hiroki laughed as he almost fell again.

Bright red feet and legs began to get sore as the cold seeped in. Nowaki was laughing and grinning as they struggled to stay on two feet in the rapid flowing water. It _was_ fun. Slowly they both agreed to come out of the water. Making their way up to their shoes Nowaki slipped and accidently flung ice cold water at Hiroki. The older man gasped as the water splashed his back and neck. Nowaki laughed lightly, "Sorry Hiro-san!"

Hiroki danced about on the rocks, "That's cold!"

When Nowaki caught up to Hiroki he splashed his boyfriend in the face a bit with the ice cold water. Nowaki gasped loudly and moved away, "Holy!" He yelled quickly drying off the water.

They plopped down beside each other in the dirt, "That's actually painful!" Hiroki said looking at his bright red feet. Nowaki tossed him the towel, "Thanks."

The cold wind picked up slightly and brushed over their cold feet and caused them both to wince. If Hiroki was tired before he was wide awake now. He couldn't help but feel the joy in his heart at having so much fun with Nowaki. After drying off they both got back into the jeep and Hiroki instantly blushed at about what he wanted to do. "What's wrong Hiroki you're red?"

"Shut up." Hiroki said leaning across the seat and kissing Nowaki right on the lips for a full few seconds. "Uh… I wanted to say thank you for taking me with you."

"You're welcome Hiro-san… There's no one else I would rather spend it with." They kissed again and only pulled apart when they heard a girl squeal.

Slowly turning towards Hiroki's open window they saw two teenage girls blushing and smiling like idiots at the pair, "Oh my God you two are the cutest thing ever!" One with long blonde hair said. Her brown eyes were sparkling like she just saw a freaking puppy she wanted.

Hiroki turned red from chin to hairline. Her friend was just smiling shyly. Her hazel eyes were apologetic and her long brown hair held the shape of an upside down vase. Dark eyeliner around her eyes gave her an edgy look, the complete opposite of her friend. She was smiling and shaking her head, "Sorry." She mumbled pushing her friend up the path away from the boys. "You can't just squeal like that at every hint of yaoi!" Her scolding carried down the path.

Nowaki leaned over and whispered seductively in Hiroki's ear, "We can continue later if you'd like."

All Hiroki could do was nod and continue to blush.

* * *

**So there's chapter 2 sorry if it's sucky! As usual please leave a review or a favorite or a follow they are highly loved and welcomed and rejoiced! THANKYOU! The mountains in this story won't be like Japanese mountains because I've never been there these are based off of Colorado mountains because I've been there and I know what those look like. So let's all just pretend for awhile okay? ;) **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey... Yeah so I thought I would have had this story done by the time school started... And I was wrong. Hahaha so... Yeah... My bad. Don't hate me! Anyways... Chapter 3! **

* * *

Protect and Take Care of Me

Hiroki leaned against his hand looking out the window of the jeep. He was smiling to himself and watching the large trees mixed in with new trees pass him. Nowaki had started them back down the mountain. They were hungry and in need of some food. No one spoke and the jeep was silent once again. "We're awfully quiet." Nowaki commented not taking his eyes off the road for a moment. He found it a little more challenging having to drive when he couldn't see the edge of the mountain.

Hiroki turned slightly, "Just enjoying the beauty of this place… It's a whole new world compared to the city."

Nowaki smiled happy that Hiroki was enjoying himself. His blue longed to set their sights on that lovely face of his. Hiroki suddenly was looking down at the edge of the road. The older male made a sour face and quickly looked ahead rather than out. The sudden movement caught in Nowaki's peripherals, "Are you okay Hiro-san?"

"Peachy." His boyfriend said a little breathlessly.

"Uh… Are you sure?"

Hiroki… Blushing and frightened reached out grabbing onto Nowaki's arm. "I just saw the ledge was all… Make sure you don't drive off it okay?"

Stealing a quick glance Nowaki saw that his boyfriend was slightly paler. "Okay… It's alright Hiro-san… I promise I'll get you off this mountain safely." Taking a hand off the steering wheel he took Hiroki's hand and gently rubbed soothing circles into his smooth skin.

Hiroki bit his lip and ever so slowly began to look out the passenger window again. Taking a shaky deep breath he found himself once again relaxing into the rock of the jeep and the scenery around him. There was so much life on this mountain. He noticed a dead fallen tree, a very old looking tree, an average tall tree, and a young sapling near it. An animal of some kind jumped behind some trees and a smaller version followed. Flowers were growing as they pleased next to the grass creating a perfect harmony. "Where's the camera?"

"Here" Nowaki said tapping the center console.

"Pull over a second." Hiroki got the camera out and ready to shoot a photo. He snapped the scene of the meadow and then looked to Nowaki, "I want a picture of us together… Please?"

Nowaki smiled at how unexpected that was, "Has the mountain air gotten to you?"

Hiroki lit up red once again and looked away, "Forget it."

The gentle giant leaned over and quickly kissed his lover before getting out. A passing man on a mountain bike stopped and offered to help them. His face was obscured from the couple because of his helmet. "Say cheese!"

Nowaki smiled and flung his arm around his boyfriend and this caused Hiroki to blush and look a little shy. The guy took a handful of pictures before giving them their camera and speeding away, "What an idiot? Who would want to drive this on two wheels? It's crazy."

When they finally got off the mountain Nowaki headed straight for town. They drove around for a little while before finding a small burger joint. After ordering they sat talking and looking behind them to see the mountain in its full glory. "So… What are we going to do for tomorrow?"

"I don't know yet Hiro-san." Nowaki smiled returning with burgers and fries. They ate their meal still gazing at the mountain. "We should pick up a cooler and some water. Maybe some sandwiches or something?"

"Sounds good." Hiroki said still in awe. He couldn't get over how amazingly beautiful this place actually was. What he wanted to do was go get those pictures developed so he could have one of him and Nowaki to sit on his desk at work and the one of that scene to hang in their living room when they get back. "It's whatever you seem fit to do… You drug me up here after all."

Nowaki smiled, "It's nice to get away from it all. Should we have a campfire tonight?"

"Sure… As long as we don't burn down any trees or the cabin or something." Hiroki said half joking half serious.

"Of course." Nowaki said throwing his hamburger rapper in the trash.

As soon as they were finished eating they drove to a store and found themselves wondering around looking at all the things they needed, "We didn't think about supper."

"No… No we didn't." Nowaki said pushing the cart. They had a cooler in the cart along with a case of water, and some sandwiches. "Any suggestions?"

Hiroki blushed and rubbed his neck, "We could always just roast hotdogs over a fire tonight and eat out tomorrow night before we have to go back on Monday morning?" It was actually kind of a dream Hiroki had. Roasting hotdogs over an open fire, having a campfire, sitting up talking in the fresh air and now he got to do it with his beloved.

"Good thinking Hiroki!" The gentle man resisted the urge to kiss his lover and actually dodged around him to grab a package of hotdogs and some conveniently placed hotdog roasting sticks.

They made their way to the counter and then back to the jeep. The ride back to the cabin was short lived and they hauled everything into the cabin's kitchen. "I'm going to take a shower."

"Alright Hiro-san."

Hiroki turned bright red, "And you're going to join me."

Nowaki's face turned to that of pure shock and he had an open mouth for at least a good minute. "Join you?"

"Join. Me." Hiroki said trying to sound more confident. He actually really wanted to finish that whole kissing in the jeep up on the mountain. They had also been busy this past few weeks and he was feeling a little sexually frustrated. Nowaki was just taking a few steps forward when a noise and then Hiroki yelping froze him in place. "Nowaki! There's a mouse!"

"A mouse?" Nowaki said looking around to see a small mound of grey fur scurry across the border of the room.

"KILL IT!" Hiroki climbed onto the kitchen counter and scanned the room.

"I don't want to kill the poor thing!" Nowaki said looking for it now too.

"I don't want the little bastard in the fucking cabin with me!"

Nowaki pursed his lips before finding a broom and locating the mouse. In one quick movement he killed the mouse and used one of the sacks from the grocery store to dispose of it. "Okay Hiro-san it's out!"

"We're going back to town!" He already had his shoes on and was practically running for the door, "We're buying mouse traps!"

"What about the shower?!" Nowaki pouted racing after him.

Hiroki blushed and slammed the jeep door behind him, "I can't believe I even said such an embarrassing thing!"

Nowaki slid into the driver's seat and smiled, "It's not embarrassing it's cute! My Hiro-san wanted to spend even more time with me!"

Hiroki swallowed his pride for the moment as they drove back to the store, "When was the last time we had sex? I'm pent up you idiot!"

Nowaki smiled and leaned a little closer, "I'll relieve you after we have dinner."

"Huh?"

"You're for desert." Nowaki purred causing Hiroki to blush profoundly.

Under Hiroki's direction they bought ten mouse traps and set them up all around the cabin. By now… The sun was beginning to set and Nowaki was stacking firewood in the small circle. Hiroki sat up the chairs from the porch near the pit and watched his boyfriend use paper and matches to slowly start the fire. Once done they sat in the chairs and waited for the fire to really blaze. Silence again consumed them. But it was never a looming uncomfortable silence. It was a comfortable silence… No words needed to be said.

Nowaki leaned over and smiled, "Hiro-san?"

"Yes?"

"We're gonna use this cabin a lot more aren't we?" His boyfriend was looking at him with dark blue eyes that resembled a lost puppy.

Hiroki blushed and nodded, "I do like how peaceful and secret it is."

"We're using the hot spring in the back tonight." Nowaki demanded, "I'm going to go get the hotdogs."

The older man watched the retreating form of his love. He returned plopping into his chair. "And now we eat!"

"Make sure they're cooked first though! I don't need you getting food poisoning or something." Hiroki said stabbing a hot dog onto the metal stick.

"Yes Hiro-san!" He smiled warmly causing Hiroki's heart to swell. They ate in peace before Nowaki suddenly stood. Hiroki looked up at him, "Are you finished?" He asked with a slight little devious light in his eyes.

Hiroki visibly gulped and nodded. "Yeah."

"Good." His boyfriend took the items. Kicked a good amount of dirt onto the fire after dumping his bottle of water on it. "Go get yourself ready for the hot spring… It's desert time."

Hiroki turned bright red and watched his retreating form... _I'm going to get it aren't I? _

* * *

**_PLEASE LOOK HERE FOR INFO ON NEXT CHAPTER! RIGHT HERE! TALKING TO YOU! EXCUSE ME LOVELY PERSON WHO READS THIS PIECE! YES THANK YOU! _****Okay so the next chapter is up for debate. Do I turn it into a lemon? Do I make a little skip scene? Do we need it? Leave a review with your input otherwise I'm not doing the lemon. So if you want it... TELL ME NOW! Anyways... Thank you so much for following or reading or reviewing as usual! Gosh I'm long winded tonight! Okay I'm done with this chapter! No more... Let me know what you think! :) **

**UPDATE UPDATE UPDATE! So you guys decided... We're gonna go on with a lemon. I am going to try my best... It hasn't been something I haven't attempted to write and this is where reviews are going to be my best friend... I seriously don't think I'm that great at them. So if you all could just... Bear with me... If I get some really good reviews telling me in a constructive way I will go back and fix it if it's truly that awful. Also... I truly like deep meaningful sex... Not just hardcore go at it. Hahaha if that makes any sense. And we're rambling again... Shit. Sorry bout that. Just to let everyone know... We are now in M rating and going on with a lemon. Cross your fingers I can deliver. **


	4. Chapter 4

**So I took my time with this because I wanted to make sure it was the best I thought I could do... I need some pointers. That and I got swamped with Chemistry homework... Curse you Chemistry! So here's the lemon as you all wanted. I hope you like it! **

* * *

Chapter 4: King Sized Bed

Nowaki slipped into just a robe and noticed Hiroki coming from the bathroom in the same. To be honest Nowaki was really enjoying this mountain thing. It made him feel comfortable. It wasn't crowded… It wasn't loud, like the city. He smiled at his boyfriend… His robe was loose around his chest exposing the lines of his pecks and his collar bones. _I want to suck there first. _

Hiroki blushed and paused next to the back door, "Stop looking at me like that."

Nowaki licked his lips and his eyes were lined with fiery lust, "I'm just wondering which part of you I should start with when I start to devour you. Of course I'm not stupid enough to start with that lovely little package between your legs… Or that tight little entrance that I love to sink myself into."

Hiroki looked away a look of udder lust and embracement on his face, "You're vulgar today."

"It's just the truth." Nowaki said scooping him up into his arms bridal style and sliding open the back door. Hiroki started yelling and gently hitting the giant. "Hiro-san."

"Put me down! I'm not a girl! NOWAKI!"

The older got his wish as he was put down in front of the stairs for the small but deep pool that was steaming with warm water. Hiroki slowly turned to look up at Nowaki. As his mouth opened to yell some more Nowaki threw of his rob exposing Hiroki to the cool mountain air. He sucked in a sharp breath and practically dove into the warm water. It met to just below his collar bones while sitting on the ledges. "Oh Hiro-san is so cute… I can't wait to do him all night long." Nowaki sang while pulling off his own robe.

"Nowaki?" Hiroki said as his boyfriend sat beside him in the hot spring.

"Yes Hiro-san?"

"Why are you acting so… Dominant… Right now?" His face turned bright red like the sun that was slowly sinking towards the horizon.

Looking out across the back yard of the cabin… There was a fence that blocked off the view of the woods except the upper half of all the trees. If you craned your head you could see the mountain in its full glory. A bird sat perched on the fence singing a joyful song. Nowaki looked up at the bird and smiled lightly before turning to his beloved, "Because I'm pent up also… We haven't spent a lot of time together and you start to become cold when we don't spend a lot of time together."

Hiroki glared, "Don't treat me like a woman."

"I'm not! Hiro-san. Are you upset because I don't get to spend a lot of time with you?"

The assistant professor blushed and looked away quickly, "I'm… Fuck… Yeah I'm upset that we haven't had time for each other! Don't you get that I want to spend time with you?!"

Nowaki took this opportunity to move closer and take Hiroki's cheek in his hand, "And because I want you to express your true feelings." Without waiting for a reply Nowaki gave him a long passionate kiss that involved lots of tongue and moaning on Hiroki's part. When they pulled away a small string of love saliva fell from their lips. Nowaki instantly put his lips back to work sucking on the flesh of Hiroki's neck. Hiroki grabbed his boyfriends shoulders and let out a moan again.

Nowaki left a decent sized hickey before moving down to a collar bone, "No-Nowaki!" Hiroki said feeling his gut pull at the sensitive area. Large hands roamed his chest finding his buds under the water. The younger male began to tease and work at the erected nipples. "I-Idiot! Why…ah… didn't you just take me to the bed?! I-I've only been…ah… in the pool for like…mmm…. two seconds and you're already t-trying this crap!"

By now Hiroki was sporting several red marks and Nowaki suddenly bit down and caused his lover to cry out, "Shut up… You don't get to complain tonight."

The older blinked in surprise until he realized he wasn't dealing with Nowaki anymore… He was dealing with Horny Nowaki. A completely different creature from the normal gentle giant. A realization of this caused Hiroki to shove his boyfriend away, "Bastard! Take me to bed if you're that persistent."

Old Nowaki reverted back for a moment, "Okay Hiro-san." He smiled widely scooped up his naked and wet boyfriend before walking out of the pool and over to the towel cupboard. He placed Hiroki down and grabbed a fluffy freshly cleaned towel. His hands went to work drying his boyfriend off paying extra attention to his lower half. Nowaki was only half hard while Hiroki was almost at a peak erection. The older squirmed uncomfortably at his boyfriend's gaze so low down his body. "There all dried off."

With slightly shaking hands Hiroki took another towel and began to dry off Nowaki. Once done he took the towel and tied it around his waist to cover himself. "Pervert."

He took a step away and noticed Nowaki's return as Horny Nowaki. Once again Hiroki found himself being man handled until he was thrown onto the bed. Hiroki let out a surprised yelp and his face painted red. "Back against the head board… Now." Nowaki threw off the towel around his waist and exposed a full erection. A small bump was peaking from under the towel. "I said now Hiro-san."

Hiroki found it better to comply than tell the person he loved most to go to hell, he couldn't be ordered about. The ache between his thighs also made him keep his mouth shut. Slowly he slid himself away until his back hit the headboard and Nowaki pounced onto the bed. His large hands practically tore the towel from Hiroki's waist. The cold air once again hit Hiroki's erection and caused him to gasp. Nowaki smirked before leaning between his boyfriend's legs. "Nowaki…" Hiroki was already panting.

His warm breath on Hiroki's member caused him to shiver in anticipation but nothing was happening. Hiroki grunted, "Beg for it."

"What?" Hiroki's brown eyes widened.

"Beg me for it."

"Nowaki…" Hiroki whined hoping that would be enough.

Nowaki's eyes turned a darker shade than they already were. A smirk bore on his face as he gently blew before setting back up and watching his boyfriend squirm, "You'll have to do better than that."

Hiroki turned bright red again as he realized what was coming… _Will I even be able to walk in the morning? _Taking a deep breath he leaned forward and sat on Nowaki's bare lap… Their erections hit causing both of them to moan. "Nowaki…" He breathed on his boyfriend's ear.

Nowaki threw him back on the bed engulfing his member in his mouth. Hiroki cried out in shock and pleasure. A skilled tongue swirled around the sensitive head and Hiroki placed his hand in Nowaki's soft black hair. He moaned as Nowaki slide down the length further with his tongue. He was now fully engulfed in his beloved's mouth. A shiver ran down Hiroki's back as Nowaki's action just got harder, and faster, until he was bobbing his head and had just the right amount of teeth.

Hiroki moaned out his beloved's name and his toes started to curl under, "No-waki! Please… I'm go-gonna… come…"

Nowaki sucked harder and this caused Hiroki to cry out and release his seed into his mouth. The older was panting and his eyes were closed in his bliss. Nowaki licked his lips and looked at his boyfriend, "Beautiful."

Reaching into the bedside table Nowaki found the cherry lube and placed some on his fingers. Hiroki hardly noticed as he was still in a state of bliss. Shoving Hiroki onto his belly Nowaki spread his boyfriend's toned cheeks and plunged two fingers in roughly. Now Hiroki cried out, "Nowaki!" Leaning forwards Nowaki licked up his beloved's spine and continued his actions below. Hiroki whimpered, "That was mean you idiot!"

A few tears gathered at the corner of his eyes. Nowaki was smirking lightly behind him, "I'm aloud to be a little mean when you react to it so well." He moved his finger in and out and felt his boyfriend's panting.

Hiroki soon stopped whimpering and started moaning again. Without any warning he was flipped onto his back once again and stared up at the fiery face of his beloved. "N-N-No-Nowaki." He gasped out.

"Hiro-"Was all the warning he got before Nowaki shoved all his length, only slightly lubed, and it made Hiroki scream very loudly. "Hm… Hiro-san… So tight… So warm."

Hiroki turned bright red, but tears ran down his face, "Shut… Shut… Up." He managed to squeeze out panting and beginning to cling tightly to his boyfriend.

Nowaki licked his lips sexually and thrust his hips in and out. Hiroki screamed, "Beautiful."

"You didn't wait!"

"Correction…" He thrust, "I waited for a few moments."

Hiroki's breath hitched as he grappled to Nowaki's back. He drug his nails down as a hard thrust sent him to see stars, "Nowaki!"

The thrusts became a little faster. Hiroki was doing his best to keep up but every other thrust sent him to seeing stars. They hadn't done it in so long that it was becoming desperate as Nowaki plunged deep into his lover. The sound of skin slapping and moaning filled the cabin room. The sheets had become disheveled and were soaked in precum and sweat. "Hiro-san!" Nowaki yelled felling his hips begin to tense.

Hiroki was whimpering and mewling with every snap of his beloved's hips, "Nowaki….Gonna… Come… Soon." He managed to groan out his manhood twitching between his legs.

Nowaki leaned forward and wrapped a shaking hand around the leaking erection of his lover. "Come… Together… Close."

The pleasure was so high that both the men were crying and whimpering. With a desperate set of thrusts oddly paced but still pleasurable, and a few slides of the hand, the couple screamed out each other's names at the same time. Seed was buried deep into Hiroki and seed was splayed over abdomens. Nowaki sunk forward and lay chest to chest with his lover. Their chests heaved in and out touching together. "Love you." Hiroki whispered still breathing heavily.

"Love you, Hiro-san." Nowaki said with a large smile on his face.

After a moment of bliss Nowaki rolled to his respective spot, lying beside his beloved. Their fingers intertwined and Hiroki rolled to hide his face in his boyfriend's broad chest. Hiroki fell asleep quickly. The even rise and fall of his chest lulling Nowaki as well… _I'm glad we came. _

The king sized bed had actually proven to be quite nice. It left plenty of space for the couple to sprawl out but stay near each other. Their legs intertwined in their sleep and only a few hours later, Hiroki woke up to his boyfriend licking up his chest. Round 2 came and went. Then three. And finally at a late hour… Hiroki had passed out and was unable to continue. Nowaki smiled and caressed his lover's cheek before he fell asleep himself. Perhaps a king sized bed would be nice in their apartment… Let's all just hope there are clean sheets in the cupboards somewhere.

* * *

**I tried... (ducks from possible thrown tomatoes) So leave a review telling me how I can improve... But please keep in mind that I don't generally write just hardcore go at it sex... I like deep and meaningful sex. I think... hahahaha. Well review, favorite, follow all those things are highly appreciated! And again... I tried! Don't hate me! **


	5. Chapter 5

**I have no excuses good enough for as to why this took so long. I am so so so so sososososoosossososo sorry! Please forgive me! (Bows down)! I just got busy and like couldn't get back into the swing of things. But I got it done! And I wanted to get it up as soon as possible! So if it's got errors excuse me please! Enjoy please!**

* * *

A Day On The Hill Together

Hiroki turned over as the bright light of morning burned his closed eyes. He didn't realize he'd come face to face with a pillow. He was used to it being the even rise and fall of his giant but… Today it was a piece of fluffy fabric. Rubbing the sleep from his eyes the older male sat up slowly. He yawned and stretched. Looking around he noticed he was alone and the door was closed.

Slipping out of the covers Hiroki sighed, got to his feet and almost ended up on his face. Placing hands on his hips groaned and stretched again, then slid on his clothes. Quietly he snuck out of the room and looked behind him to the disheveled sheets. Memories of last night flooded his mind and he smiled lightly. _Why did I wake up alone? _He rounded the corner to find why. Laid out where two plates and they were filled with a nice breakfast. Hiroki craned his neck looking for any site of his boyfriend. He glanced up to see Nowaki leaning against the doorway of the cabin. He was smiling with his arms folded lightly across his chest.

Hiroki blushed under the blue eyed gaze and looked to the floor, "You weren't supposed to wake up yet Hiro-san." He pulled his face up slightly, "I needed five more minutes and then I was going to wake you up."

The older male sighed and couldn't help but smile a little and sigh happily. "You probably would have wasted the food. I wouldn't have gotten up. You destroyed my hips last night."

Nowaki bit his lip, "Are you alright?"

The big concern on his face scared Hiroki and he held his hands above his chest, "I'm fine! Don't get any ideas!" He blushed and looked to the food, "Are we going to eat this or is it going to get cold?"

Nowaki smiled wide and grabbed the plates, "Follow me if you will."

They walked out to the porch where Nowaki sat down the plates at the small table. A single rose in a vase sat on the glass in the middle and he sat down across from Hiroki. The older male looked up and to Nowaki, "You did all this?"

"It isn't much." Nowaki blushed.

"Thank you." Hiroki said blushing with him. "It's nice."

Nowaki nodded and the two began eating and talking. "I think we should climb the mountain today." Nowaki said cheerfully. "I believe I can drive it."

Hiroki shrugged, "If that's what you want to do. Then let's do it."

Nowaki smiled wide, "Then let's go as soon as possible!"

They packed a cooler quickly after breakfast and put away the dishes. Hiroki popped some pain killers and they rushed to the jeep. The ride up the mountain was peaceful and beautiful once again. As they neared the river they noticed that almost no one was up here today. _Good we can have some peace and quiet. _Hiroki thought with a sigh. "We are not walking around in that ice cold fish water Nowaki do you hear?"

The tall man laughed but nodded and continued up the path. As the road continued on Hiroki enjoyed himself. He hung his head out the window to get a good look at the wending road ahead. "It's so pretty even coming up here." Nowaki commented. The trees were more aspens than actual pine trees. They were tall and pale and some dead and some alive and some new. A squirrel sat perched on a branch and Hiroki smiled as they passed it. Birds chirped and swooped around in search of food.

Hiroki looked up to see the top of the mountain. From this distance he could make out a few vehicles parked at the top. The road put a gentle rock into the jeep and soft music from the radio played. Nowaki hummed under his breath every now and again as he drove. "It's so peaceful up here."

"Yes" Nowaki agreed watching the road.

The jeep fell silent once more as they continued up the mountain. As they climbed higher the oxygen got less. Hiroki could tell by not being able to sigh very well anymore. As they came around the bend they noticed that there was a parking lot/ viewing area. You could park your vehicle and look around. Nowaki parked and then got out some water and some food. He found a big rock near the edge and sat down on it. Hiroki cursed him telling him he was a fool and that he was going to fall off. Nowaki laughed, "You're crazy!"

He turned to his beloved and held out a hand, "Join me Hiro-san."

"You're gonna die!" Hiroki said stamping his foot in the dirt.

Nowaki offered his hand again, "I promise we will not die… Come have lunch with me."

Ever so slowly Hiroki took his hand and came down to sit beside him. Nowaki took a big bite of his sandwich and smiled while Hiroki curiously looked around. "I like it up here." He commented after a while. Hiroki slipped his jacket onto his shoulders and shivered. "It's cold though."

His dark brown eyes scanned the valley and all that was below. Everything looked so small. "Are you cold Hiroki?"

A slight nod was all it took before Nowaki was on his back. His arms wrapped around him from behind. "What are you doing?! We're in public you dope."

Nowaki chuckled, "We don't know anyone here, and besides no one is around right now. They're all hiking or something."

Hiroki sighed and relaxed into his arms. "Nowaki."

"Yes Hiro-san?" The younger said rubbing his thumb over Hiroki's chest.

"Uh… Well… Like… Uh. I was thinking."

"About what?"

Hiroki was bright red as he tried to continue, "Well… When you… Kissed me for the first time."

"Yes?"

"Why did you do that?" He spit out in a rush.

Nowaki smiled, "Because I loved you Hiro-san. That was so long ago what made you think of that?" He nuzzled his beloved's cold neck and breathed in his scent.

"This is one of our many firsts. So I was just thinking."

"Makes sense Hiro-san." Nowaki smiled.

Hiroki blushed and felt childish like always, "Is it… Is it okay… If I feel like a teenager with you?" He whispered placing his hand over his boyfriend's arm. "I feel like blushing… bumbling idiot around you." Hiroki chuckled to himself, "Is that okay?"

Nowaki smiled and kissed his cheek, "I just wish we would have met as kids so I could have a few more years with you."

Hiroki blushed and finally spit out the words he wanted to say for so long. "I wish that too… But… I feel like I'm remembering you instead of meeting you. I think… Maybe in our past lives… That it's our destiny to just find each other and fall in love over and over again."

"Forever?" Nowaki said smiling. _How happy can one person truly make you? _He thought.

"I- I suppose." The assistant professor blushed bright red taking a deep breath.

Nowaki felt his chest hurt with how much he felt. "Thank you… You've made me so happy."

The professor blushed. "Let's… Go back down."

"Why?" Nowaki asked cocking his head curiously.

"I want to be with you and just you right now."

They started down the mountain together and this part made Hiroki nervous. He gripped his beloved's hand and they safely got down the mountain. Sitting on the couch together, Hiroki allowed Nowaki to hold him lovingly while they took a quick nap. With heavy eyelids they woke up and looked at their intertwined position. "Destiny." Nowaki said more to himself.

They went to town and ate at a fancy restaurant. Tomorrow the couple would be headed home. "Nowaki? I want to develop those pictures as soon as possible." Hiroki said setting down beside the fire back at the cabin.

"Yes?"

"I want to put them up around the house and what not." He blushed thinking of his desk.

Nowaki smiled and stirred the fire, "Of course. Might tell the place goodnight… We won't be back for a while."

"Maybe not that long." Hiroki blushed moving closer.

"I hope not… I like it up here." Nowaki said with a smile taking Hiroki's hand. "Can we talk about something?"

"Sure." The older male said squeezing the youngers hand.

"If they ever did legalize and make this," He motioned to the both of them and their intertwined hands. "Okay, would you ever consider maybe marrying me?"

Hiroki went bright red and looked at him carefully, "Of course I would." Not even a hint of hesitation. He nodded his head, "We've been together so long."

"So… Would you ever go to America and maybe?"

"We are staying in Japan!" Hiroki blushed with a frown.

"Alright… Alright. So I'll wait for the day when I can ask for your hand in marriage."

Hiroki turned a little more red and bonked him on the head, "Why do you get to ask?!"

"Then ask me Hiro-san!" The older smiled wide.

"NO way!"

"Then I'll ask you!"

"Ugh! We aren't getting married! Ever!"

"Awe so mean Hiro-san!"

* * *

**Yeah so... I wasn't sure what to do with this last day so I just made it really fluffy! There is one more chapter and I will try my very best to get it done before next week! I will try! And then we will be done with this little story. The little story that was going to take me two weeks and ended up taking two months. Gah! This is why I don't like school. Well... One of the reasons. Hope you enjoyed! Thank you to all who read and followed and review and so... EVERYONE THANK YOU! YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME! :) Thanks for sticking with me! **


	6. Chapter 6

**PLEASE DO NOT BE MAD! I TOTALLY TIRED MY HARDEST TO GET BACK TO THIS ASAP! BUT I GOT SO BUSY WITH SCHOOL AND BAND AND STUFF AND I JUST... I GOT SICK AND I'M MAKING EXCUSES BUT PLEASE DON'T HATE ME! (/.\) Here's the last chapter of Adventure For My Beloved! Enjoy! **

* * *

Chapter 6: Good Feelings

The final day of the trip. Nowaki and Hiroki gathered their things but not much was said. A small sadness and gloom hung in the cool morning air. Nowaki was loading the jeep to take back to the rental while Hiroki was nowhere to be seen. Loading the last of their things the tall male wandered into the cabin. Everything was put in its place and awaiting for the owners' next meeting. "Hiro-san?" He called to his boyfriend gently.

"Yeah?" Could be heard from the bedroom's doorway.

Nowaki found his boyfriend leaning against the doorway an almost sad slump in his shoulders. The tall man wrapped an arm around the smaller man's waist and kissed his shoulder, "We'll be back Hiro-san… There's no need to be sad."

The assistant professor laughed lightly, "I'm not sad Nowaki…" His eyes were trained on the large bed, "I was just thinking."

"About what Hiro-san?" Nowaki smiled glad to hear that his beloved was not sad.

"I was just thinking… We should make some room in the apartment for a king sized bed." Hiroki blushed but remembered the amazing night of love making spent in this room.

"Why's that?"

"Nothing… I just thought it would be more comfortable." Hiroki said still staring at the bed, "It's bigger and longer than our bed… And maybe… Uh… I won't have to struggle so hard to stay on it during the night." He blushed not meaning sleeping with a giant at all, but _sleeping _on the bed none the less.

"I get it Hiro-san… We should look for one when we get back… I hate to disturb your reminiscing but… We need to go… Before the train leaves us." Nowaki kissed his lover and they walked to the jeep together.

Once on the train and headed home they both felt a little sad, but a little excited to be headed home. Sad that they could no longer spend all day everyday with each other but excited that they'd been able to spend that time together and rekindled their love once again. Not that the flame had died. They held hands and looked out the window as the mountains faded into the distance. Nowaki's thumb rubbed a comforting, soothing, streak against the back of Hiroki's hand. "Don't forget to get the pictures developed as soon as possible… Okay?" Hiroki said turning to his boyfriend with red cheeks.

"The second we get unpacked." He promised in return smiling brightly.

A small smile beamed on Hiroki's face as he slowly turned back to the window as the train carried them back towards the city.

The apartment they'd left welcomed them home like always. Hiroki's books sat piled everywhere and Nowaki's work schedule greeted them first. "Seems some bastard is ready to see you again." Hiroki said anger and jealousy creeping into his voice.

"Awe… So cute when Hiro-san gets jealous!"

Hiroki was about to punch the idiot for everything he was worth but paused when Nowaki quickly kissed him. "Hey!" The older yelled blushing.

"Let's get unpacked and go look for a bed or get the pictures developed." Nowaki said excitedly moving past him quickly to unpack his belongings.

They weren't hungry and all Hiroki wanted to do was get those damn pictures developed and framed. The two walked through familiar streets side by side until they reached the printers. A preppy woman gladly told them it would be an hour, and to return then. Nowaki suggested they go look for picture frames in the time being.

Hiroki quickly scribbled down the sizes before walking out the door past his boyfriend. "Someone seems to be eager." He commented taking long strides to catch up with the shorter man.

"I just want to be back at home soon really." Hiroki replied a tint of pink to his cheeks.

Nowaki wished he could hold his boyfriend's hand but knew of the consequences that could render. He quickly shoved his hands into the large pocket of his hoodie and watched Hiroki walk into a picture frame store. Slowly he followed after and noticed Hiroki in the desk frames. He paused at the end of the isle and smiled, "Hiro-san?"

The male in question went bright red and looked away moving on to the larger living room frames. He scanned beautiful elaborate frames, some rimmed in fancy gold designs and others in silver. Pursing his lips, he noticed none of them would fit the picture well enough. "It's too complex… Something simpler needs to be done." He found a beautiful cherry wood frame and paused. "Perfect… Don't you think Nowaki?"

A small smile graced the usually angry man as he held up the large frame, "I think so Hiro-san."

After a few smaller frames were picked out they pay and walk back to the printer. The woman, still preppy but now skeptical handed over the prints. "I didn't notice how close you both were." She said taking their money and shoving the pictures across the counter, "Come back soon!" A nervous look and a quiver of a lip escaped her preppy mask.

Brown eyes caught sight of the top photo… It was… Of him… SLEEPING? Going bright red they said their thanks and walked out. "NOWAKI!" The shorter man yelled at his beloved, "You took pictures of me while I slept! And half naked none the less!" He hissed when he noticed that he'd called attention to himself. His cheeks were either red from the embracement or the anger.

Nowaki held his hands in front of his chest, "I couldn't help myself… Hiro-san was so cute."

"We'll talk at home!" He said trudging just ahead of his boyfriend.

Nowaki sighed and slipped the pocket sized one into his wallet and kissed it for good luck, "Always got to have a piece of Hiro-san with me."

Once back home they flopped onto the couch and began picking pictures to display in the home. The portrait of the entirety of the mountain was to go in the largest frame and hung above the mantle. As they stared they noticed that no picture could actually capture the beauty. "I miss it already." Nowaki commented running his hand over the next picture of a deer.

Hiroki gave a soft smile at the picture of himself and Nowaki standing side by side, smiling. It was just like always. Together… But not together openly. The second he flipped the picture though he fell in love… The one where his beloved was holding him closely with a large smile on his face while Nowaki was smiling to some rock with a red face. Quickly he slipped it into the frame for his desk and put it in his bag to be taken to work the day after tomorrow.

Nowaki was placing his own favorite of the pair in the frame for the apartment. They were simply laughing at each other. It was the happiest Hiroki had ever seen himself. A beaming smile on his face as he laughed with his beloved. Seemed about right. That was what the big goof did to him. "Hiro-san?"

He took his eyes off the picture and looked up at Nowaki, "Hm?"

"Are you okay?" His big hands dropped the picture and he hugged the smaller man tightly. "You're crying."

"Wha?" Reaching a hand up to his cheek slowly he felt the warm wetness. "Guess I am."

"Why are you crying Hiro-san?" Nowaki pulled back so he could look Hiroki in the eye.

Turning red at crying in front of Nowaki once again he wiped his face clean, "I guess… It's because I'm happy… You… Uh… Make me happy." The second the words left his mouth he felt like a girl and screamed that too, "Wow I'm turning into a fucking girl!"

Nowaki beamed which made Hiroki feel a little less girly… Just because it made his Nowaki happy. "You make me very happy too Hiro-san."

As life returned to normal and the crazy schedule resumed. Hiroki felt his boss standing behind him chuckling. Turning away from his desk he eyes the professor, "What do you want Professor?"

"Nothing." He said taking a drag off his cigarette. His eyes showed amusement, "Like the vacation photo you have though." The older man began to laugh lightly and picked up the photo of the two men in the mountains. "It's suiting."

Snatching the precious photo back into his hands he placed it carefully back on his desk. "You'd do well to keep away from _my _stuff."

"I wasn't saying I wanted your boyfriend Hiroki." The professor joked.

With quick reflexes the assistant professor threw a book, "Stupid! I wasn't saying that! Don't touch anything on my _desk_!" Even though is face was red because he didn't want anyone to see how truly happy his giant was.

"Oh so I can touch your boyfriend then?" Miyagi joked

"NO!" Hiroki said hurling another book before storming out of the shared office.

* * *

**Okay so I finally got it done... Please forgive me a thousand times over for not getting this done earlier! I realized the ending was the best... But I was struggling with how to end it. So this is what my little mind came up with... Now if you'll excuse me I'm going to go sulk in the corner about how busy my life is and how I ****_finally _****got this done but not in a very good time frame! PLEASE REVIEW AND STUFF CAUSE THAT MAKES ME VERY VERY VERY HAPPY! AND IT SHOULD MAKE YOU HAPPY TOO! THANK YOU ALL FOR YOUR SUPPORT! I BID THEE FARETHEE WELL FOR NOW! **


End file.
